Le charlatan
by millenium d'argent
Summary: One-shot écrit pour la communauté 31 jours. Infirmerie et chevaliers d'or enfants... Et Camus qui se fait remarquer.


Hello !

Pour me faire pardonner mon retard sur Vacances improvisées, du à la fois à des sorties de Noël et à une panne d'inspiration, voici un petit OS posté sur 31 jours.

Rien de triste, plutôt assez drôle - enfin, je crois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre: Le charlatan

Jour/Thème: 28 décembre / Novocaïne

Personnages / Couple: Camus, Milo, et des Chevaliers d'Or enfants

Rating: K+

Warnings éventuels: Je ne pense pas, sauf phobie caractérisée de dentiste.

Disclaimer: Tout à , Shueisha, Toei. Sauf les personnages en blouse blanche.

* * *

**Le charlatan**

- On ne se bouscule pas !

Cette injonction avait été aboyée plus par habitude que par conviction profonde que cela changerait les choses : les petits apprentis du Sanctuaire n'étaient en effet pas le moins du monde enclins à écouter une personne qui n'était pas dotée d'une armure.

Encore moins cette fournée là, destinée à représenter l'élite rutilante d'or de la Chevalerie.

La vieille infirmière qui avait vu passer, et parfois mourir, des générations d'enfants guerriers, soupira très fort en pinçant ses lèvres crevassées.

Elle redoutait peu de choses, sauf cette visite mensuelle d'un groupe comportant quelques trublions en titre.

- Assis ! tenta-t-elle.

Comme à l'ordinaire, deux enfants parmi les plus jeunes prirent place sans broncher : un jeune Atlante aux courts cheveux lavandes, et un frêle petit blond aux yeux fermés en permanence.

- Lèche-bottes ! grinça un apprenti d'environ dix ans, dont les courts cheveux bleutés se hérissaient d'une manière aussi agressive que ses paroles.

Les concernés, Mü et Shaka, baissèrent le nez sur leurs chaussures.

- Angelo, silence ! ordonna la femme.

- Madame, il me pousse ! dénonça l'enfant placé devant le trouble-fête.

- Et bien va t'asseoir, Aiolia, répondit l'infirmière, déjà excédée.

Le petit Grec, passant la main dans sa courte chevelure châtain clair, balança un rictus au futur Cancer.

- Je le dirai à mon frère et à Saga !

La bousculade s'accentua, et un enfant traînant un autre par la main s'imposa, se haussant sur la pointe de ses sandales pour laisser son nez atteindre le bureau en bois de l'infirmière.

- Bonjour, Milo, sourit avec indulgence la redoutable assistante médicale.

Comme beaucoup, elle fondait sans trop le montrer devant la bouille malicieuse encadrée de courtes boucles bleues du futur Chevalier du Scorpion.

- Madame, il y a un nouveau ! assena l'enfant, d'un ton qui aurait pu être employé pour présenter la Reine de Saba.

- Vraiment ? Je ne le vois pas… se surprit-elle, penchant son buste par-dessus le bureau.

Et pour cause, car un garçonnet chétif aux saisissantes prunelles saphir mélancoliques se dissimulait de son mieux derrière le petit Grec aux vêtements désordonnés.

- Il est timide ! expliqua Milo, poussant l'effrayé devant lui.

Des rires provinrent du bout de la salle d'attente, où le trio des plus âgés, Aphrodite, futur Poissons, Shura, futur Capricorne, et Angelo se tenaient étroitement joints dans un petit cercle moqueur.

Tourmenter les plus jeunes était leur passe-temps favori, et l'étranger pleurnichard qui avait débarqué comme futur Verseau semblait une proie de choix à martyriser.

La porte enclosant la salle des supplices s'ouvrit sur un futur Chevalier d'argent, qui déguerpit à une vitesse inquiétante vers la sortie.

La façon dont il se tenait le bras ne présageait rien de bon.

- Angelo ! fit le médecin, passant une tête indifférente par le battant. C'est ton tour. Un rappel de vaccin, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Italien perdit soudain de sa superbe en s'acheminant lentement vers l'antre du démon à l'aiguille.

Milo étira un sourire mesquin.

- Bien fait pour lui !

- Et bien ? continua l'infirmière.

- C'est Camus, Madame, il est Français, il va avoir sept ans comme moi, babilla le petit, en lieu et place du nouveau qui semblait muet.

- Il a perdu sa langue ?

- Il ne parle pas encore bien le grec ! défendit Milo. Seulement l'anglais. Je veux l'accompagner chez le docteur… C'est mon ami !

- Entendu, agréa la femme, attendrie malgré elle par la figure pâle du nouvel apprenti et par les prunelles azur de Milo. Allez vous asseoir !

Le jeune Scorpion obtempéra de bonne grâce, et prit place aux côtés d'Aiolia boudeur.

Camus restait toujours muet, son regard étudiant attentivement l'environnement qui se résumait à des murs blancs, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide.

- Pfff, t'exagères Milo, je croyais que c'était moi ton ami ! attaqua Aiolia.

- Je suis ton ami ! s'insurgea l'autre. Je peux en avoir deux, non ?

- Un muet !

- Il me parle, à moi, se vanta Milo, enfonçant le clou chez son camarade.

- Il ne sait même pas se battre… dit Aiolia méprisant. Il ne fait que traîner, le nez dans son bouquin français barbare…

Des sons bruyants provenant du bureau du médecin renseignèrent qu'Angelo n'acceptait pas facilement une piqûre, et que les instruments fragiles du praticien étaient mis à mal.

- Suivant ! aboya soudain le médecin, rouge, poussant brusquement un Angelo furieux hors de la salle. Et toi, tu me paieras ce désordre !

Milo saisit à nouveau la main de Camus pour trottiner vers le docteur.

- Ah, Milo, tes dents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui docteur, gazouilla l'enfant.

- Et celui-ci, un nouveau ?

Le petit Scorpion recommença ses présentations, incitant son camarade à se laisser examiner par le médecin.

- Tu as eu tes vaccins ?

Milo traduisit.

- Oui, répondit d'une voix ténue le Français, qui toisait la rusticité du cabinet de façon suspicieuse. Il y a six mois.

- Parfait ! Milo, montre-moi tes dents…

Camus s'assit discrètement dans un coin, à côté du squelette d'anatomie, et constata avec effarement la taille étrange des seringues utilisées par ce drôle de docteur.

D'abord, il était médecin ou dentiste ? Ses parents l'emmenaient pourtant bien chez des personnes différentes, spécialisées !

Et puis où était son masque ?

Le petit n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et fut horrifié de voir le médecin, où l'homme qui se disait tel, fouiller dans la bouche de son nouvel ami d'une main qui ne portait même pas de gant.

La gentille dentiste qui autrefois répondait patiemment à toutes ses questions lui avait pourtant seriné que désinfection, _asepsie_, étaient les mots-clés de toute activité médicale !

- Tu as encore une carie, Milo. Tu aimes trop le sucre, hein ? Il faut l'arracher.

- Miuif, docteur, avoua Milo, qui semblait coutumier de l'opération.

Le futur Chevalier des glaces posa ses mains sur sa figure devant la pince que le charlatan brandissait triomphalement.

Il n'allait quand même pas… Sans anesthésie… Avec cet horrible instrument ?

Un hurlement atroce du petit Grec le confirma dans ses hypothèses, et il ouvrit les yeux à travers ses doigts pour voir la dent cariée de son ami trôner fièrement au bout de la pince.

Pendant que Milo se rinçait abondamment la bouche, crachant une eau rosâtre de sang, le médecin l'empoigna pour le fourrer à la place encore chaude du jeune Scorpion.

- Montre-moi tes dents aussi, tiens.

Camus ferma obstinément la bouche devant la main non lavée de façon réglementaire.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait bien eu la certitude de se trouver projeté contre son gré dans un monde non civilisé et étrange, mais ce Sanctuaire qui transpirait l'archaïsme par chacune de ses vieilles colonnes dépassait ses inquiétudes les plus folles…

Ce faux cabinet médical était plus médiocre que le cabinet du vétérinaire où on emmenait son chien !

Si ses parents tellement soucieux de son moindre éternuement savaient… Non, il valait mieux qu'ils ne voient plus rien !

- Ben Camus, dit Milo, montrant un sourire ébréché où il y avait désormais encore un trou supplémentaire. N'aies pas peur, c'est rien !

- Explique lui que je veux juste regarder…

Milo traduisit le grec en anglais, mais le petit Français répondit en secouant négativement la tête, semblant résolu à se buter.

- Euh… Il dit… commença le garçonnet, embarrassé… Il dit qu'il refuse que vous le touchiez avec des mains… des mains non lavées, et qui n'ont pas de gants… comment ?

Camus répéta complaisamment.

- De gants stériles ! acheva Milo.

- Demande lui s'il se croit à la Cour d'Angleterre, cingla l'homme, vexé. Ici vous devez devenir des soldats, des Chevaliers, inutile de prendre des gants !

Il rit finement de sa petite plaisanterie, mais le petit Verseau s'empressa de sauter du fauteuil en prononçant d'autres reproches.

- Il dit, se hâta de traduire son camarade, qu'il veut voir votre diplôme de docteur ou de dentiste avant de se laisser examiner…

L'infirmière, surprise, entendit un véritable rugissement de rage qui éjecta le petit Grec et son tatillon camarade hors du cabinet…

- Dehors ! Tu as intérêt à être plus coopératif la prochaine fois.

- Charlatan… marmonna en français Camus, toisant le rebouteux d'une attitude qui avait perdu de sa timidité.

Ennuyé, Milo entraîna son ami, tandis qu'Angelo maussade consentait à taper amicalement sur l'épaule du nouveau, impressionné que le pleurnicheur pâlichon ait réussi à ressortir de la salle sans avoir subi l'épreuve, et à avoir exaspéré leur tortionnaire en blouse blanche.

Ce gamin n'était peut-être pas aussi niais qu'il en avait l'air…

* * *

Durant trois années, le jeune Camus allait devenir le cauchemar du médecin placé au Sanctuaire.

Il ne prendrait des médicaments qu'après avoir patiemment déchiffré les longues notices, clamant de ce fait qu'il ne faisait aucune confiance aux prescriptions, refuserait toujours de se laisser toucher les dents, et ajouterait à ses lectures abondantes des épais ouvrages de médecine peu en rapport avec son jeune âge.

A chaque visite le praticien enragerait, car l'enfant, exaspérant de calme et de mépris à peine dissimulé, arriverait sur sa table d'examen avec un diagnostic tout fait, épargnant à celui qu'il continuait à traiter de _charlatan_ de chercher la cause de ses malaises.

Le pire était de le voir accompagner Milo comme une ombre, car le docteur aimait le jeune Grec justement pour la confiance aveugle que celui-ci plaçait en sa blouse blanche, confiance puérile considérant sa pauvre science comme de la sorcellerie à respecter, voire à vénérer.

Ce petit monstre étranger ruinait tout son prestige en remettant ses méthodes et ses décisions en question.

La dernière manie en date de l'enfant précoce avait été de reprocher au praticien ses techniques d'anesthésie : après avoir réussi à obtenir qu'il n'endorme la joue des enfants avant de leur arracher une dent, ce qui était déjà une belle concession, voilà que Camus se dressait devant lui, étudiant le flacon de son œil sagace.

- N-o-v-o-c-a-ï-n-e. _Novocaïne_.

- Et alors ? beugla l'homme, occupé à injecter le produit à un Milo qui avait décidément des soucis récurrents avec sa dentition.

- Dans mon livre, ils disent que ce produit n'est plus utilisé par les dentistes depuis longtemps. Ils disent qu'il faut utiliser de la lido… lidocaïne, parce que c'est moins toxique et que ça dure plus longtemps…

- Si c'était bon avant, ce sera bon maintenant ! Sors d'ici, espèce de petit casse-pieds !

- Vous avez trente ans de retard, répliqua le petit Verseau, traînant les pieds pour abandonner son ami à son triste sort.

Il se retourna avant de fermer la porte, le sourire suavement vipérin.

- Mais c'est vrai que vous n'êtes même pas un _vrai_ dentiste…

Le docteur ainsi humilié se répandit en menaces et imprécations contre le môme responsable de ses cheveux blancs.

Si ce petit poison ratait son armure d'or, il pourrait toujours devenir médecin, tiens…

Le praticien aurait bien aimé lui arracher quelques dents saines inutilement en représailles, mais hélas son éthique lui interdisait.

* * *

Camus se félicitait de son côté d'avoir déjà été soustrait de son appendicite, car une opération chirurgicale au Sanctuaire devait comporter davantage de risques de mort que de réussite.

Pour les maladies courantes où il était retenu à l'infirmerie, la vieille dame en blanc lui suffisait, elle au moins, il avait vu son diplôme !

Jamais le médecin attaché aux Chevaliers ne l'aurait cru, mais il fêta le jour où Camus partait pour la Sibérie avec plus de soulagement qu'il avait salué le jour où Angelo le terrible partait pour son camp d'entraînement italien.

Il pourrait enfin recommencer à croire être un généraliste doué.


End file.
